


Make the Moment Magic

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: fandom_aid, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 1400th entry at AO3 apparently. YAY</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make the Moment Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> My 1400th entry at AO3 apparently. YAY

Harry should've known it would be like this. Didn't everything with Severus end in drama and anger?

“I'll be back,” he told his secretary as he dashed by, throwing his cloak over his shoulders as he walked through the office door.

Severus had stormed out of the interdepartmental meeting and everyone looked at Harry.

As if he could do anything about an angry snake. 

Waiting for the lift to reach the Atrium, Harry supposed he was a bit better at handling Severus than most. They had some kind of understanding. Harry recognised which of the scathing comments from Severus were standard snark and sarcasm and which ones would cut to the quick.

That Harry felt something for Severus was, at this point, moot. He was sure Severus was interested in him as well, though he dare not believe it was an emotional attachment. Severus was too clever to let his heart get the better of him.

At the very least lust was present as Harry had seen the way Severus looked at him after a pint or three when they went to the pub after a long day of dealing with politicians and ministry lackeys. 

The lift gate clattered as it opened and Harry just caught sight of Severus as he stepped into one of the Floos. He quickened his pace and stepped in just as Severus disappeared.

“Unhand me, Potter!” Severus grabbed Harry's wrist but Harry hung on tight, pushing them into an alley. 

It was pissing down rain—of course, it was—but Harry couldn't be bothered to cast a charm.

“Where do you think you're going anyway?” Harry asked. “The Minister isn't going to be very happy with you.”

“Kingsley knew who I was when he hired me,” Severus seethed, his wet hair hanging limply, clinging to his scalp and face. “The better question is why the most valuable member of the MLE is reduced to errand boy.”

Harry grit his teeth and bit back a retort. Severus was just lashing out. Harry could deal with that.

“If you would just listen to the details of the proposal instead of assuming—”

Severus yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp. “Your recent promotion has made you aware of the goings on within the Ministry. It has not, however, changed the fact that other than the Minister himself, I am persona non grata and have to fight twice as hard for my department as anyone else at that table.”

Harry shook his head, water droplets flying from the tips. “That's not true, Severus.” 

He wasn't expecting it when Severus grabbed a fistful of his robes and shoved him against the brick wall. “The hell it's not, Potter,” he spat.

Severus was breathing heavily, his eyes slightly wild, his face mere inches from Harry's own. 

Rather than push him away, Harry brought his hand up and caressed Severus's damp cheek. 

“What are you doing?” Severus said so quietly that Harry saw his lips move more than he heard the sound of his voice. 

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Harry said and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Severus's. It took a moment for Severus to respond but when he did, it was with the same passion and intensity Harry had come to expect from him in every other aspect of his life. 

Severus slid his tongue between Harry's lips and pressed his body to Harry's from knee to chest, grinding his hips forward. Harry grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss, and thrust forward to rub their erections together. 

Severus growled into the kiss, nipped at Harry's bottom lip. “Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?” Severus asked, his hand trailing down Harry's body and insinuating itself between them. 

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Severus tightened his grip around Harry's cock and instead he gasped then moaned. 

“I hope I'll be getting more of this,” he said when he could finally find the words, pushing forward into Severus's hand.

“If you're looking for a quick fuck, I'm sure there are plenty of wizards queuing up for the honour.” Severus bent his head and sucked at Harry's neck, his fingers squeezing Harry's shaft rhythmically. 

The thrill of hearing Severus say “fuck” was overshadowed by the suggestion of his words.

“Good thing I'm not then.”

Severus lifted his head, his eyes boring into Harry's, visions of them together swimming in the front of Harry's mind.

“Well,” Severus said, his lips curled into a smirk, “I have always wanted to make you scream.”

Before he knew it, Severus had Apparated them away.

When his feet hit the floor, Harry barely registered his surroundings—Severus's bedroom, perhaps—and immediately reached for Severus, snogging him anew. Desperate kisses with tongue and teeth that moved from lips to jaw to ear and back. Hands tore at their wet clothes, pushing them off and to the floor.

Harry's skin was cold and damp to the touch but everywhere Severus touched him seemed to burst into flames.

Seeing Severus step out of his trousers and pants—his cock, thick and long—made Harry's mouth water.

Severus pressed a hand to the center of Harry's chest and pushed, walking him backward until the backs of Harry's legs hit a bed. He sat down and reached for Severus's waist, tugging him closer.

“What makes you believe we are compatible?” Severus murmured, his fingers running through Harry's disastrous hair.

This was no time for missishness. “Do you want to fuck me?” Harry asked boldly. 

Severus's eyes flashed with lust. “Oh, yes.”

“Then we're compatible.” 

“All fours on the bed, then.” The command in Severus's voice had Harry scrambling to comply. He turned and crawled up the bed. He looked over his shoulder, thrilled at the desire he saw on Severus's face as he approached. Severus drew his hand from Harry's shoulder to the curve of his arse. 

“Aren't you lovely?” Severus murmured, fingers now light on the inside of Harry's thighs. The back of his hand brushed against Harry's bollocks and he stifled a moan. “Oh, no, Harry. I want to hear you.” Severus wrapped those long fingers around his cock and stroked up and down, the foreskin pushing up over the head, then back again.

“Fuck,” Harry said with a gasp. Just having Severus's hands on him, there in Severus's bed, arse exposed and waiting was one of his fantasies. “I'm so close.”

“But we've only just begun.”

The hand on his cock disappeared though Harry didn't have much time to mourn its loss as he felt two hands spreading him open, thumbs teasing the tender skin around his hole. Harry could hardly breathe when Severus's tongue licked across his opening.

“Are you this accommodating with all your lovers, Harry?”

A loaded question if there every was one. Truthfully, there hadn't been many—in spite of his eagerness to be with Severus, he was rather discriminating with his choice of partners—and he'd known Severus would want to be in charge so he'd been prepared for it. The safest answer Harry could think of was, “I trust you.”

“You would let me do anything, wouldn't you?” Severus asked, his breath warm against Harry's bare skin. 

“Within reason.” 

“Mmm, and what is reasonable? My tongue?” Severus pressed his tongue to Harry's arse again, probing lightly. “My fingers?” He slid a finger into Harry making Harry arch his back to try and pull him deeper. “My fist?” 

Harry swallowed hard. He knew people did that sort of thing that but didn't think now was the time for something quite that challenging. 

“Not sure I'm ready for that,” he panted as two fingers stretched and loosened him. He rocked back, encouraging Severus to fingerfuck him. “But I know you wouldn't hurt me.”

“Not unless you ask me to.” Severus chuckled and Harry shivered. Severus's fingers were rubbing on that spot inside him and Harry couldn't think, his brain was short circuiting. His cock was aching, precome dripping from the head. If Severus so much as looked at it, Harry thought he would come.

“Fuck me, Severus,” Harry murmured, his voice tinged with desperation. “Please.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath, Severus's fingers faltering for a moment but before Harry could ponder the meaning of that any further, that deep, rich voice that filled his dreams said, “Hands on the headboard, Harry, and don't let go.” 

Gripping the iron framework as if his life depended on it, Harry bit his lip when he heard Severus Summon a phial of oil. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt light-headed.

“Look at you,” Severus murmured. “So wanton.”

Harry let his head fall forward when he felt the blunt head of Severus's cock pressed against his hole.

_Relax, relax, relax,_ he thought to himself as Severus inched inside him. His fingers dug into Harry's hips almost painfully but it centered him, kept him from panicking at the overwhelming feeling of fullness that was taking his breath way.

“You're tighter than a virgin,” Severus said sounding as if he, too, could barely breathe, his hips now pressed to the backs of Harry's thighs. 

Harry didn't say anything to that. How did one explain the murky state of one's virginity in a hundred words or less when split in two by their former professor and current colleague? No, Harry wasn't a virgin but he hadn't found himself on the receiving end before.

Instead Harry just pushed back against him, needing him to move more than he needed anything in the world.

As with everything about Severus, his movements were sure and deliberate. Each thrust was long, true, deep. Harry's entire being seemed to only exist between his thighs. He wanted to come, he wanted to pull Severus deeper inside him, he wanted to explode into a thousand pieces... with Severus there to make him whole again.

Harry exhaled involuntarily which each plunge of Severus's cock, almost forcing his breath out, while the occasional, needy whimper was his own doing.

Severus shifted positions, draping his lean body over Harry's back and reaching beneath him to take his cock in hand. His previous filthy murmurings, which Harry only half-heard, turned to soft grunts as he quickened his pace, stroking Harry in time with his thrusts.

The tell-tale tightening of his sac proceeded his orgasm by a split-second and Harry cried out as he came in Severus's fist, his arse clenching around Severus's cock.

With a low growl, Severus pounded into him thrice more then stilled, his hot come filling Harry. Severus stayed inside him, body completely covering Harry's, for several long moments. Harry wasn't inclined to throw him off as his weight wasn't a burden but was almost comforting somehow.

Eventually, though, Severus's cock softened and slipped out, and he, too, pulled back, seeming to count Harry's vertebrae with his fingertips. 

Unclenching his hands, Harry finally let go of the bed and turned around. Severus sat on the edge of the bed, looking toward the window. Harry moved beside him, their arms and thighs pressed together. 

“I don't regret it, if that's what you're thinking,” Harry said. 

Severus laced his fingers together, elbows on his thighs. “Perhaps I do.”

Harry felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach, his last breath torn from him.

“I understand,” Harry said and started to scoot away, mentally preparing ways to avoid bumping into Severus at work. He didn't think he could stand seeing him, wanting him, and knowing this had been a mistake to Severus.

Severus stopped him with a firm grip to his leg. “I doubt that you do.”

Harry looked over at him again and, for a single moment, he saw the same desire he felt, the same longing from deep in his heart, the same fear that once would never be enough. 

Severus hid it again—he was very good at that—but it was too late. 

Harry knew. Harry pressed his lips to Severus's, his heart soaring when he felt Severus's arms around him. Harry dragged him back down onto the bed, then rolling them so Harry was writhing over Severus, the afternoon lost to years of pent-up kisses spilling between their lips.

 

Harry made sure to stop by Severus's office twenty minutes before they'd need to join the other department heads. After a cup of tea, a neck rub, and the occasional blowjob, the meetings went a lot more smoothly. 

Once every few weeks, however, Severus would storm out of an interdepartmental meeting and everyone would look at Harry in exasperation. With a sigh, he'd rise and chase after. At least now, he'd earned his reputation as a snake charmer.


End file.
